


Chocolate Factory

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: writingwife-83 said: Flash fic idea- sherlolly in a chocolate factory. Maybe sampling. (Idk that’s just what popped in my mind lol)





	Chocolate Factory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



"Sherlock," Molly whispered as she trailed alongside her boyfriend at the end of the tour group, "why are we here, again?"

"Five children entered this factory on tour twenty-five years ago," he replied equally quietly. "Only one was ever seen again. The parents and guardians that accompanied them signed some form of non-disclosure agreement and the crime - if crime it was - was never investigated by the local police despite the tour being widely publicized at the time."

He flashed her a grin. "Besides, the Everlasting gobstoppers they give out as souvenirs are absolutely  _amazing_."


End file.
